And the Love Ends Here
by Milijelly
Summary: -Lavi/Allen- Hujan pun berhenti, begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku.


**Title**: And the Love Ends Here  
**Author**: Milizell  
**Fandom:** dgrayman  
**Pairing:** slight Lavi/Allen  
**Summary: **Hujan pun berhenti, begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers: **Karakter-karakter dari DGray-man punyanya Hoshino Katsura. Kalo aku yang punya, mungkin ceritanya aneh dan ga laku XD

* * *

Mendung menggantung di langit, menggantikan warna awan yang putih bagaikan kapas menjadi kelabu. Warna yang murung.

Sekilas cahaya menyilaukan terlihat, lalu pergi secepat ia datang. Kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh memekakkan telinga, mengejutkan siapa saja yang tak menyangka kedatangannya.

Gerimis air hujan, pelan tapi pasti, jatuh ke atas bumi. Membasahi semua yang ia lewati, tanpa ragu, tanpa takut.

Aku memandang lurus, ke arah pintu kaca yang hanya beberapa meter dari meja kasir tempat aku berdiri. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, yang beruntung memakai jas hujan dan payung mereka, sementara yang kurang beruntung hanya bisa berlari kecil, menutupi diri mereka dengan apa yang ada, dan mencari tempat berlindung.

Hujan. Aku benci hujan. Hujan selalu merusak rencana dan hariku. Kalau tidak ada hujan, mungkin pelanggan punya kesempatan untuk datang ke toko. Kalau tidak ada hujan, lantai pasti tidak akan becek dan kotor. Kalau tidak ada hujan...

...tumbuhan tidak bisa tumbuh, kekeringan, musim kemarau yang panjang.

Aku menghela nafas. Manusia seperti aku memang tidak bisa melawan alam, terlebih lagi takdir Tuhan.

Yang mana membuatku berpikir, apa takdir Tuhan juga menentukan apa dia akan datang hari ini, seperti biasanya?

Dia yang kumaksud adalah salah satu pelangganku, yang datang setiap hari ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mungkin umurnya cuma dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia laki-laki yang tampan, bisa dibilang "_boyishly handsome_". Tipikal cowok aktif yang berantakan dan kelihatan jarang merawat diri tapi tetap terlihat tampan.

Sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui namanya, tapi kelak, pasti.

Dan benar saja, ia datang (Terima kasih, Tuhan.). Pukul empat lebih sembilan menit, terlambat sedikit. Badannya, terutama rambutnya yang merah menyala, basah kuyup. Pasti karena hujan. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang ia ada disini. Aku memaafkanmu hujan.

Ia menghampiriku dengan senyumannya yang khas, tangan kiri mengibas-ibas pelan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Seperti biasa?" tanyaku.

"Erm... yah."

Aku langsung beranjak dengan membawa penjepit kue dan baki, mengambil sepotong _cheese cake_ dari etalase kaca. Sengaja kuambilkan potongan yang paling besar lalu meletakkan kue itu di dalam kotak.

"Allen?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata melebar. Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku?

"Maaf, aku baca namamu di nametag. Namamu Allen kan?"

Mataku melirik nametag yang menempel di dada kiri seragam kerjaku. Wajahku memerah. "Iya, aku Allen."

"Oke, Allen-_chan_... boleh minta tambahkan sekotak brownies?"

Wajahku kembali memerah seperti tomat. '-_chan_'? Kedengarannya seperti kita sudah kenal dekat. Apa ini tanda bahwa ia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memalukan sekali.

"Tumben?" tanyaku mencoba memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Eh, iya. Aku baru ingat dia mau pulang hari ini. Dan dia suka sekali brownies, jadi..."

"Dia?"

"Pacarku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Mau pulang dari Singapura."

"Ooh..." aku berusaha menutupi nada suara kecewaku. Dia sudah punya pacar. Ah, betapa tidak beruntungnya aku.

Ia membayar semua pesanannya kemudian berlari keluar menerobos hujan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Mataku masih memandang lurus ke depan, memandangi pintu, tanpa ekspresi. Berharap ia akan kembali beberapa menit lagi dan berkata bahwa ia sudah putus dengan pacarnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kedengarannya konyol sekali.

Dan hujan pun berhenti.

Well, aku rasa kisah cintaku kali ini sudah berakhir, bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai.

Ujung-ujungnya, aku juga jadi tidak mengetahui namanya.

* * *

Ah… tiba-tiba aja pengen buat Laven fic. Hehehe.. saia memang tidak berbakat buat pairing ini, jadi maafin saia DX. Baru sadar klo pas nulis aku lebay banget.. arggghhh... (sembunyi di balik tong sampah)

Review please? :D


End file.
